In general, a TFT substrate for detecting an X-ray is a panel for converting image information of a radioactive ray to an electric signal and detecting the converted electric signal in a radioactive ray detecting apparatus for obtaining image information by detecting a radioactive ray penetrating a human body.
In the conventional technology method, a TFT substrate is a flat panel that is a set of cells using a pixel as a basic unit. A detecting apparatus using the TFT substrate generates a digital image by controlling a gate of each pixel arranged by column and detecting an electric signal through a data line of each pixel arranged by row so as to apply an electric image signal corresponding to each pixel to a display device such as a monitor.
Thus, the image resolving power of a conventional TFT substrate, accurately, a TFT active matrix panel, strongly depends on a pixel pitch of a TFT panel. That is, the image resolving power of a TFT substrate is dependent on the pixel size of the TFT substrate.
However, the pixel size of the TFT substrate is determined by the present semiconductor manufacturing technology. According to the present semiconductor manufacturing technology, the size of a pixel of a TFT substrate is not more than tens of micrometers due to a technical limit in manufacturing a fine pixel. Therefore, with the TFT substrate, it is impossible to provide a high resolution image provided by an image device such as a CCD and CMOS.